Le riche et l'orpheline
by The bad name
Summary: /REPRISE/ Elvira arrive au Japon en espérant intégrer les SpeedStar. Elle fera la connaissance des autres équipes et surtout d'un certain coureur. Comment se déroulera sa vie auprès de ceux-ci? Et qu'a telle vécu pour qu'elle soit si mystérieuse?
1. Prologue

**Alors en faite, c'est une histoire que j'ai reprise, et qui avait été abandonnée. Donc voila le prologue, et j'espère que mon personnage vous plaira ! et par pitié, laissé des reviews !**

**Disclaimer** : _L'univers et les personnage ne m'appartienne pas, sauf Elvira._

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

_**Prologue _  
><strong>_

Elvira soupira pour la énième fois. Elle s'était encore perdue. Fichu ville, va ! Elle remonta sur sa moto avant de prendre la dernière route du carrefour qu'elle n'avait pas essayé. Ca ne pouvait être que celle la, toutes les autres ne correspondaient pas. Pourquoi l'autre espèce d'abruti ne lui avait pas indiqué qu'il y avait se fichu carrefour !

Elle écoutait le moteur de sa moto ronflait. C'était pas n'importe qu'elle engin, une Harley Davidson ! Pas une chopper, elle détestait ces modèle, non elle était simple et rouge.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, mais de soulagement. Elle apercevait enfin la station à essence ou devait avoir lieu son rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, pourquoi une station à essence ? C'était bizarre non ? Elle se gara devant les pompes, et un jeune homme s'avança.

- Bonjour madame, déclara t-il en s'inclinant.

- Bonjour, répondit celle-ci d'un ton neutre, en enlevant son casque, je cherche un certain… Koishiro Iketani, déclara t-elle en sortant un bout de papier de sa poche ou été inscrit le nom de ce dernier.

- Heeeuuuu oui, bien sûr… Heu je v'ais le chercher, répondit le jeune homme.

Il courut sans plus de cérémonie vers l'intérieur du bâtiment en hurlant le nom d'Iketani.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore Kenji, déclara celui-ci sans même se retourner.

- Putain vieux, comment t'as pu me cacher ça ! Continua Kenji.

- De quoi, répondit il en se retournant.

- Bah la nana !

- Qu'elle nana ? S'énerva Iketani sans comprendre.

- La fille avec la moto ! Alors là bravo hein ! Elle a un style de malade, non mais franchement ! Bravo mec, mais t'aurais pu m'en parler, par contre elle n'a pas retenu ton nom mais…

- MAIS BON SANG DE QUOI TU PARLE ! Cria Iketani. Explique moi bordel !

- Bah… Ya une fille qui s'est pointé en moto – belle engin – et elle dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec toi, alors…

- MERDEUH ! J'L'AVAIS OUBLIEE CELLE LA !

Iketani partit en courant vers la sorti alors que Kenji resta stupéfait de sa réaction.

- Bah quoi ? Il n'avait quand même pas oublié qu'il avait une copine ?

Iketani arriva devant la jeune fille essoufflé de sa course.

- Ah, te voila, je suis désolé j'été débordé et je t'avais oubliée.

- Pas grave, je suis moi-même en retard… Répondit celle-ci.

- Bon alors, tu viens pour intégrer les SpeedStar ?

- Ouais, je sais que vous n'avez pas de coureur pour les motos dans votre équipe alors…

- Effectivement, repris Iketani, mais on ne prendra pas n'importe qui t'en ai consciente. Tu as quel âge ?

- Premièrement, pour répondre a votre question j'ai dix-sept, donc je suis majeure, ensuite vous êtes presque obligé de me prendre parce que quasiment toutes les autres équipes on des coureur pour moto, et je suis la seule qui demande a intégrer la votre.

Iketani observa la jeune fille devant lui. Bordel, c'est qu'elle c'est renseignée la garce. Elle n'était pas trop grande, mais pas petite non plus. Elle avait de long cheveu ondulés et cuivré qui faisait ressortir c'est yeux vert, agrémenté d'une frange effilée, qui commençait à devenir longue. Elle était habillée de manière… Incroyable et excentrique. Pantalon en cuir censé être moulant, mais légèrement grand pour elle, ainsi que le reste de ses habits, un t-shirt « ZZ Top » recouvert d'un perfecto noir ou était cousu « Rebel » dans son dos. (Hum on se demande comment il a pu voir son dos).

- J'avoue que tu marque un point. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne… Reprit Iketani.

- Mon expérience ?

- Non… Enfin si ! Mais je veux dire… Comment tu peux être majeur alors que t'as dix-sept ans ! La majorité au japon, c'est à vingt ans !

- Ah ouais… C'est vrai mais… Comment dire, moi je suis texane, et la majorité là-bas c'est dix-sept ans. Toute manière j'ai bientôt dix-huit ans, et ici je suis considérée comme émancipée.

- D'accord, heu t'habite loin ? Reprit Iketani.

- Nan pas trop sa va.

- Okay, parce que rendez-vous demain ici, je te présenterai au reste de l'équipe, et tu nous montreras ce que tu sais faire, faudra que tu te familiarise avec le mont Akina, c'est notre domaine après tout.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bâtiment de la station.

- Attendez ! Sa veut dire que je suis prise !

- Ah oui, et tutoie moi s'il te plait, pareil pour les autres.

Alors qu'il rentrait a l'intérieur, elle cria une nouvelle fois

- Au fait, je m'appelle Elvira Wyatt !

Il leva la main sans se retourner et rentra définitivement à l'intérieur. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Elvira, ça y est, elle avait son équipe. Elle démarra sa moto est reparti directement chez elle, elle travaillé le soir même et si elle était un retard une nouvelle fois, son patron le virerait définitivement.

Elvira venait d'un pensionnat de Los Angeles, mais elle était originaire du Texas. Ses parents étaient morts d'un accident de voiture, alors qu'ils conduisaient, saoul. Son frère venait d'avoir seize ans, elle, elle en avait sept. Elle ne le revit pas et fut envoyée dans un pensionnat, ou elle étudia a peine. Pourtant il s'agissait d'une des meilleurs écoles privées, mais la seule chose qui intéressé celle-ci, était de retrouver son frère. Avant d'avoir dix-sept ans, elle retrouva enfin sa trace. Il était partie au Japon juste après sa majorité. Alors sans réfléchir, une fois majeure, Elvira retourna chez elle aux Texas, la maison et les terres ne leurs appartenait pas, alors elle récupéra quelques affaires et retrouva la vieille moto de son frère. Avec les quelques économies qui lui restait, elle passa son permis moto, et se paya un billet d'avion pour le japon. Elle ne pouvait plus rester aux États-Unis, plus personne ne l'attendait là-bas, elle était seule et sans aucun diplôme. Sa seule chance était de partir rejoindre son frère au Japon. Mais arrivait là-bas, elle découvrit que celui-ci était mort d'un accident de voiture également. Elvira se laissa sombrer dans une sorte de dépression. Elle n'avait rien, strictement rien, plus de famille, pas d'ami, elle était seule au monde. Quand elle avait découvert que son frère était partie au Japon, le seule cour qu'elle suivait sérieusement dans son pensionnat était le japonnais, elle avait la chance de le parler couramment. Elle découvrit ensuite que son frère avait acheté sans la moindre crédit un petit studio assez sympa ou il s'était installé. Elle avait eu le droit de le reprendre, et de récupérer ses affaires, d'où venait ses vêtement un peu grand.

Pour gagner sa vie, elle travaillé dans un pauvre bar miteux ou elle était obligé de se balader en jupe, disons très courte.

Ces pensées lui arrachèrent quelques larmes, et elle accéléra la vitesse sur sa moto. Oui, s'était décidé, maintenant qu'elle était une « SpeedStar » sa vie aller changer.


	2. Chapitre 1

Elvira avait fait rapidement connaissance avec Kenji, Takumi et Itsuki. Il n'avait parlé que brièvement, de simple bonjour, et surtout quand Kenji déclencha un gros malaise étant donné qu'il n'avait toujours pas comprit qu'Elvira et Iketani n'était pas ensemble, en criant a Iketani que sa petite copine n'était pas très bavarde. Ils partirent sans un mot de plus vers le mont Akina ou Elvira s'entraina assez rapidement pour découvrir ce dernier. Il était déjà assez tard, et après êtres sûre des performances de la jeune texane, ils étaient persuadé qu'ils pourraient facilement maintenir la concurrence aux autres équipes. Kenji lui proposa de remonter avec lui en voiture et de les suivre a la station pour discuter encore, mais elle refusa, elle préférait rentrer chez elle. Elle détestait les voitures, c'est à cause d'elle que TOUTE sa famille est morte.

En chemin, elle repensa à ce qui l'attendait. Elle ne pourrait pas continuait sa vie comme ça ! Même Takumi qui se lève à quatre heure du matin pour livrer du tofu arrivait à suivre ses études, et pourtant il travaillait également dans la station (Bah oui, il a bien fallut qu'elle suive la conversation U.U). Alors pourquoi elle, elle n'arrivait pas a s'en sortir ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'inscrire dans un lycée, elle n'avait pas le niveau de toute manière, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas, de peur de se ridiculisé, certainement, elle n'aimait pas être entourée. Alors pourquoi s'était elle inscrite dans cette équipe ?

Toutes ces questions lui arrachèrent quelques larmes de rage. Elle n'avait même pas encore dix – huit ans, et elle devait portait des mini – jupes dans ce foutu bar.

Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, jamais. Elle n'était pas très sociable avec les autres. Elle paraissait froide au début. Seulement, jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était confier à quelqu'un, et elle n'était certainement pas prête de le faire.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'elle n'est de nouvelle de l'équipe, Elle travaillé comme d'habitude, dans ce fameux bar, pas loin de son appart. Un soir en rentrant, elle trouva une lettre écrite à la hâte sous sa porte, elle la pris avec curiosité avant de lire :

_Salut, vu que tu n'étais pas chez toi je te laisse ce mot pour te dire que l'on organise un petit tournoi contre une autre équipe, _

_qui__ sont quand même assez loin d'ici. _

_J'espère que tu seras des notre, et je voulais aussi te dire de passer nous voir plus souvent, soit pas timide hein ! On t'aime bien nous, t'es notre coureuse !_

_Alors je te donne rendez-vous demain en début d'après midi, à la station_

_Aller Tchao, t'as intérêt de v'nir !_

_Iketani__._

Elle pâlit soudainement. Iketani ? Il été venu ici ? Il avait vu le quartier dans lequel elle habitait ? Mais qu'es-ce qu'il allait penser maintenant ? Elle se ressaisit soudainement, après tout, qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, il n'y avait pas fais allusion, non ? Elle se changea rapidement avant de partir se coucher, demain serait une longue journée, après tout elle n'allait pas les lâcher.

Elvira se réveilla assez tardivement avant de glandouiller toute la matinée, elle ne se changea qu'une fois avoir englouti un bout de sandwich et avoir prit une douche, c'est-à-dire, au dernier moment. Une fois changée, elle enfourcha sa moto, et se dirigea au lieu de rendez – vous.

Ils la saluèrent amicalement avant de partir en catastrophe, entant donné le retard. Pendant les deux heures de routes, Elvira, derrière les quatre voitures, sur sa moto, réfléchi longuement. Il était tant qu'elle sorte du cocon dans lequel elle s'était enfermée. Les quatre zigotos de son équipe étaient sûrement des mecs sympas et s'était surtout l'occasion d'avoir des amis. L'idée de ne jamais sortir, de voir comme décor, que soit son appart, soit son bar la faisait plongée dans une déprime dont il été tant qu'elle se sorte. Il était tant qu'elle prenne sa vie en main, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal. Mais son premier objectif était de sympathiser le plus possible avec son équipe, et se sortir de sa solitude. Quand ils arrivèrent, s'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi. Tous lancèrent des regards furieux vers Kenji, qui les avaient retardés.

Iketani se glissa à côté d'Elvira, alors qu'ils venaient de se garé et rejoignaient la foule.

- Normalement je passe ce soir, mais c'est un peu plus tard, je pense pas qu'il y ai de moto se soir donc on ne sera pas défié. Lui dit-il.

- Tu courseras contre qui ? Demanda celle-ci.

- Les redsuns. Répondit-il. Ils sont du mont Akagi.

- D'accord.

Ils se dispersèrent légèrement, et elle se retrouva avec Takumi et Itsuki, lançait dans une grande conversation sur leur lycée, et Kenji qui passait quasiment tous son temps à se payer leurs tronches. Elle fit l'effort de les écouter sans même oser intervenir dans la conversation.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle ne supportait plus la chaleur sous son perfecto en cuir et osa enfin adressait la parole intervenir dans leur convertion.

- Kenji ? Est-ce que je peux mettre mon blouson dans ta voiture s'te plait, je ne peux pas la laisser sur ma moto et je crève de chaud.

- Ouais bien sûr, lui dit il en lui tendant son trousseau de clés.

- Merci ! Lança t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant, ce qui le cloua sur place. Alors qu'elle s'éloigné avec difficulté pour rejoindre le parking, malgré la foule. Bon ok, elle n'avait pas vraiment intervenu dans leurs conversations, mais elle avait dis quelque chose ! Kenji, lui, continuait a fixait son dos.

- Je rêêêve, déclara t-il, ce qui eu le don de faire se retourner les deux lycéens. Elle a sourit, elle ma fait un super sourire ! Cria t-il.

Les deux autres se regardèrent avant de secouer la tête d'exaspération.

- Celui la alors…

Elvira essaya tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule avant d'arriver aux parkings. Elle déposa sa veste et vérifia qu'elle avait bien fermé la voiture avant de faire demi-tour. Elle arriva tant bien que mal à l'endroit ou se trouvait normalement ses trois collègue, mais paniqua en ne trouvant personne, bordel ils étaient passé ou !

Elle aperçut alors la voiture d'Iketani sur la ligne de départ. Il était entouré des trois énergumènes. Elle décida de les rejoindre, après tout elle faisait partie de l'équipe, nan ? Elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, jusqu'à atteindre la barrière qui séparait les coureurs de la foule. Sous les protestations des autres, et elle se retrouva en plein milieu d'une bande de fille en chaleur, vu le peux de vêtement qu'elle portait. Elles la regardèrent de travers quand elle se mit à faire signe à Iketani en l'appelant. Celui-ci l'aperçut et glissa quelques mots, a une sorte d'agent, qui se dirigea vers elle pour la faire passer de l'autre côté de la barrière.

- Alors, t'es prêt ? Déclara t-elle une fois à la hauteur d'Iketani.

- Bah disons que ouais. Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

- Dis-moi, toutes ces nanas qui me regardent de travers, elles sont jalouse de quoi au juste ? Demanda t-elle, un ton d'humour dans la voix.

- Bah disons que c'est rare de voir une fille dans un sport aussi masculin, et que toi, tu as le droit de nous approché quand tu veux et pas elles. Déclara t-il.

- Elles sont jalouses parce que je peux t'approcher ? Dit-elle avec un sourire qui illumina son visage, habituellement neutre et dépourvu de sentiment.

- Bah ouais, et puis faut dire que les frères Takahashi juste à côté sont méga populaire alors la, t'es parée pour te faire étranglé, dit il en rigolant.

Elle se sentait bien avec lui, il la mettait plutôt a l'aise. Ils finirent les préparations de la voitures sous le regard d'Elvira, et au moment ou elle devait repartir aux milieux de la foule, elle se dirigea vers Iketani.

- J'ai un plan, pour faire gueuler les mourus derrière, lui lança t-elle, sa va être marrant tu vas voir.

Il la regarda se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Elvira se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle se recula légèrement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonne chance capitaine.

- Embrasse pas un Redsuns, parce que la, elles vont te décapiter, lança t-il en rigolant.

- Enfin pour qui tu me prend, jamais je n'embrasserais un autre que le capitaine de mon équipe ! Lança t-elle sur un ton théâtrale et dramatique, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Iketani.

Elle finit par retourner dans la foule avec Kenji, pour laissait la place aux coureurs qui n'allait pas tarder à partir. Il avait suivi l'échange entre les deux coureurs

- Allez… Tu pourras bien embrasser tout les membres de l'équipe avant de courir, hein ?

Elle sourit encore une fois avant de lui donner un léger coup d'épaule amical.

- Tu veux ma mort, toi hein ? Déjà qu'elle ma regarde toutes de travers !

- Comme te disais Iketani, tant que ce n'est pas un des frères Takahashi, tu ne risque rien.

Elle rigola encore une fois, se sentant enfin à l'aise. Elle se sentait naturelle. Elle savait que derrière les apparences, elle était une jeune fille assez hyper active, hystérique, gueularde, du genre expansive, toujours entrain de rigoler et de se faire remarquer. Avant la mort de ses parents, elle aimée être entourée de monde, et elle sentait ses impressions d'avant revenir lentement. Elle l'avait décidé et elle le ferait finalement sans problème.

- J'espère qu'il ferra honneur aux Speed Star, lui lança Kenji.

- T'as pas confiance en lui ? Demanda celle – ci. C'est le capitaine des Speed Star, non ?

- Ouais t'as raison. Répondit celui – ci, peut convaincu.

Une fois la course lancée, Elvira ignora royalement les commentaires sur la course, elle voulait simplement partir, les voiture c'était pas son fort, mais elle aurait bien aimé continuée a encourager Iketani. Kenji, à côté, était complètement excité. Elle finit par partir sur le parking, prétextant à son compagnon un léger malaise.

- T'es sûre que sa va ? S'inquiéta celui – ci.

- Oui, oui t'inquiète.

Une fois sur le parking elle s'assit sur sa moto, les deux jambes d'un côté. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé, elle ferma un moment les yeux, appréciant la fraicheur de la nuit. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle ne travaillé pas le lendemain, elle n'aurait certainement pas réussi à se lever, elle ne se serait peut être même pas couchée tellement il devait être tard. Elle habiter assez loin de là. Un peu trop même. Tout comme les Speed Star d'ailleurs. Mais Iketani avait tellement insisté pour qu'elle vienne…

Soudain, une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit de gros nuage noir, cachant la lune. L'averse ne vint pas très longtemps après. Elle ne savait plus la notion du temps.

Elle se leva brusquement et courut rejoindre Kenji. La course était presque terminée, Tout le monde attendait la fin avec impatience. Quand l'homme charger des infos annonça le vainqueur, elle lut une grande tristesse et de la haine dans le regard de Kenji.

- Les Redsuns, TOUJOURS les Redsuns, j'en ai marre de ce Takahashi, dit il en donnant un grand coup de pieds dans le poteau qui soutenait la barrière.

Un grand nombre des personnes couraient sous la pluie pour rejoindre leur voiture et pour partir. L'averse se faisait de plus en plus puissante.

- Bon allez, j'y vais, lui dit Kenji, Iketani à du rentrer chez lui maintenant, il a dû passer par l'autre côté du mont. Tu veux me suivre ou pas ?

- Non c'est bon, et en plus il faut que je fasse un détour pour retourner chez moi, vu que je suis pas complètement sur le mont Akina contrairement a vous, vas y, je connais le chemin maintenant.

Il lui fit un bref signe de la main avant de se diriger lui-même vers sa voiture. Elvira allez faire pareil, quand elle aperçut toute la foule de gens qui quittait le parking. Avant qu'elle puisse atteindre le hangar où était garée sa moto, elle pouvait bien attendre une bonne demi – heure, sans parler des bouchons pour sortir après. Elle poussa un long soupire et décida d'attendre en s'asseyant sur la barrière, au bord de la route.

Elle pensa soudainement à son frère. Que dirait t – il, si il la voyait porter l'uniforme que lui imposait le bar, au travail ? Ce qu'elle faisait de sa moto ? Qu'elle était à peine capable de se payer de quoi manger ? Qu'elle était obligeait de portait certain de ses vêtement, comme son manteau en cuir, ou ses bottes, ses jeans ? Elle n'avait plus que ses hauts qui ne s'étaient pas usés.

Une nouvelle fois, elle versa quelques larmes. Elle ne sentait même pas l'eau qui avait traversé ses vêtements, et trempait ses cheveux. Elle était littéralement trempait de la tête aux pieds, l'eau dégoulinait maintenant, tant sa peau elle-même, sous ses vêtements était trempée. Elle releva la tête brusquement. Elle avait oublié sa veste dans le voiture a Kenji ! Elle aurait du la garder, elle ne se serrait pas autant tremper sinon.

Elle pensa qu'elle ne s'en était pas mal tirée dans ses nouvelles résolutions, elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec Takumi et Itsuki, mais elle le ferait la prochaine fois. De nouveau ses pensées la ramenèrent vers son frère. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le revoir. En repensant à ses souvenirs, les larmes coulèrent une énième fois mais restèrent inaperçu tant son visage était trempé.

Elle vit soudainement des phares l'aveugler. Par réflexe, elle porta son bras devant ses yeux pour les protéger, jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête devant elle, au niveau de la vitre du conducteur, qui se baissa.

L'homme l'observait longuement, c'était bien elle, la fille qui parlait avec Iketani avant le départ de la course. Ses long cheveux entre le cuivré et le châtain scintillés sous la lueur de la lune, et dégoulinaient d'eau. Ses yeux vert étaient rougis, certainement qu'elle avait pleuré. Sa frange était planquée contre son front et cachait une petite partie des yeux. Il vit malgré tout une lueur de tristesse dedans.

- Que faite – vous toute seule ici ? Demanda poliment le jeune homme, le course est terminée.

Elvira essuya sons visage d'un revers de sa main. Elle semblait se réveiller.

- Heu, rien… rien… je … J'attendais que… Elle se rendit compte qu'elle grelotté de froid. J'attendais que les gens est évacués le parking. Réussi t'elle à articula, malgré les milliers des cristaux de glaces qui traverser sa peau, tellement elle avait froid.

- Cela fait un moment qu'il n'y a plus personne, dit le jeune homme.

Elle semblait si embarrassait quand elle aperçut qu'elle était seule à attendre.

« On dirait tellement une enfant perdue » Pensa le jeune home.

- Je ne vois aucune voiture pourtant ? Fit remarquer celui – ci.

- Normal, j'en ai pas… Moto, dit elle en désignant l'Harley Davidson qui attendait sagement que sa propriétaire vienne la chercher.

- Vous habitez loin ?

- Le mont Akina, lâcha t-elle automatiquement

Soudain, elle pensa à la longue route qu'elle aller devoir faire, sous la pluie glaciale. Elle frissonna à cette idée. Elle commençait à claquer des dents.

- Montez. Lui dit soudainement l'homme.

- Mais… Protesta celle – ci.

- Montez tout de suite, vous allez choper la grippe à force de rester là, j'ai le chauffage. La coupa t – il. Et je vous assure que je ne vous enlèverait pas, ou quoi que se soit d'autre.

Elle remarqua alors l'emblème sur son capot, les Redsuns. Sans se faire prier, elle fit le tour de la voiture, et monta côté passager à côté du jeune homme. Celui – ci augmenta le chauffage pour permettre à la jeune fille de se réchauffer.

- Merci, souffla t – elle.

- Il est quasiment une heure du matin, et vous habitez comme même loin. Si vous voulez je vous amène chez moi, ce n'est pas trop loin contrairement à vous.

- Non merci, mais si vous trouvez que c'est trop loin c'est pas grave, je peux repartir en moto. De toutes manières je ne peux pas la laisser ici.

- Ne vous inquiété pas pour votre moto, un de mes employé la ramènera devant chez moi, et vous n'aurez qu'a repartir demain matin, une fois reposée.

Après une petite dispute, elle finit par accepter d'aller chez lui. Un silence s'installa alors qu'ils roulaient lentement. Il était sûr qu'elle faisait partie de SpeedStar, elle était avec Iketani et Kenji avant la course, et comme elle l'a dit elle même, elle habite au mont Akina. C'était même évident, de plus, elle avait embrassé Iketani sur la joue. Elle peut être simplement sa copine, mais il était persuadé que non, elle été plus que sa pour les SpeedStar.

- Je m'appelle Ryosuke Takahashi. Dit soudainement celui – ci.

- Elvira Wyatt. Répondit – elle, d'une faible voix.

Alors c'était contre lui que Iketani avait courut. A moins que se soit le deuxième frère. Enfin bref, elle avait retenu que des tonnes de femmes rêvait certainement d'être a sa place dans cette voiture, alors qu'elle, elle rêvait d'en sortir. Elle était terriblement Mal à l'aise.

- Dites – moi Elvira, pourquoi pleuriez – vous ?

- Qu'es ce qui vous dit que je pleurais ! Dit celle-ci.

- Vos yeux, répondit il simplement, d'une voix calme.

Elvira ne répliqua pas. Elle ne le connaissait même pas, il la ramassait dans sa voiture, et lui demandait les raisons de ses pleurs, avant même de l'amener chez lui. Non mais elle avait perdu la boule d'accepter ou quoi ?

- La mort de mon frère. Répondit celle – ci, après un long moment de silence. Non mais c'est pas vrai sa, elle était complètement atteinte ou quoi ! Pourquoi elle lui disais.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit Ryosuke en l'observant.

- C'est rien, sa fait un petit moment après tout.

- On a quand même des moments ou l'on craque, lui dit Ryosuke.

- En fait, se n'était vraiment sa mort que je pleurais. Lâcha t – elle soudainement fixant la route éclairée par les phares de la voiture du jeune homme, la surprenant elle-même.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, signe qu'il attendait la suite.

- Sûrement ce qu'il penserait de moi s'il me voyait. Dit – elle simplement. « _Non maintenant ferme – la espèce de malade » _pensa t-elle.

Le jeune homme se plongea dans ses réflexions. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas la brusquait non plus, sachant qu'en plus elle devait faire partie des SpeedStar, même s'il avait un doute. Ils se dirigèrent dans un silence complet, vers la maison du jeune homme. L'une tout à fait mal à l'aise d'avoir dit ceci à son sujet, et surtout d'aller chez un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais elle se sentait confiante, il avait l'air d'être un gars tout à fait net et raisonnable. Pendant que l'autre se torturant pour ne pas tourner son regard sur la personne à côté, qui ne connaissait pourtant pas.

- Vous faites parti des Speedstar ?

- Ouais sans plus…

Un nouveau silence s'installa, alors que la voiture se garait devant une immense maison.

**Voilà, alors maintenant, comment sa va se passer, une fois chez lui? Pourquoi arrive t-elle a se confier sans problème a luin alors qu'elle ne la jamais fais avant... Hum mystère. Alors Revieeews !**


	3. Chapitre 2

La demeure des Takahashi était immense, un vrai château. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, ils descendirent chacun de leurs côté, avant qu'Elvira ne suive Ryosuke vers l'entrée. Il la fit passer devant lui avant qu'il n'appelle quelqu'un alors qu'il posait sa veste dans l'entrée.

- Au fait, je suis désolée, je dû tremper vos siège.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Venez, je vais vous montrer une chambre ou vous pourrez dormir.

Ils montèrent un escalier avant de se retrouver dans un immense couloir décoré de tableau en tout genre, de plante, et au moins une dizaine de lustre qui pendant du plafond. Elle le suivit en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte. Il se retourna vers elle avant de lui déclarer qu'un domestique avait déposé des vêtements et qu'il laverait les siens pendant qu'elle prendrait sa douche. Après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, il s'en alla, on ne sait ou, surement vers ça propre chambre.

En entant dans celle-ci, Elvira découvrit une immense chambre au décor simple, quasiment tout en blanc. Elle se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente, qui été une salle de bain, dans des tons bleu clair, elle ne se fit pas prier et se déshabilla, laissant ses vêtement pliés à côté du lavabo.

Elle sentait ses muscles se détendre sous l'eau chaude, qui la réchauffait peu à peu.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter l'aide d'un mec pareil ? Au moins elle sait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un genre de pervers, mais bon, la c'était pire ! Un riche !

Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et sortie de la cabine de douche. Des vêtements avaient été déposés à la place des siens. Elle les enfila. Ils s'agissaient d'un t-shirt et d'un short un peu trop grand.

Elle retourna dans la chambre pour se coucher. Une pendule sur le mur affiché 3h et demi du matin. Il était grand temps qu'elle aille se coucher. Après avoir éternué deux ou trois fois, Elvira compris qu'elle avait chopé un rhume, ou du moins elle espérait que se ne soit qu'un petit rhume.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée dès que le soleil apparut. Il devait être un peu plus de sept heures. Elle sentit à nouveau une vague de honte l'envahir par rapport à ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Sur ce, elle se rhabilla en vitesse avec ses vêtement qu'on lui avait rapporté. Elle retrouva sans peine le salon ou une femme l'aborda aussitôt.

- Mademoiselle, il est encore tôt ! Vous devriez dormir encore un peu vu l'heure tardive à laquelle vous êtes rentré hier soir.

- Non merci ça ira. Heu…

- Votre moto et dans le garage, je vous y amènerai après que vous ayez mangé quelques choses et…

- Non merci, je vais rentrer maintenant, je préfère. Coupa Elvira.

- Mais monsieur Ryosuke n'est pas encore réveillé, il ne vas pas tarder, il se lève tôt en principe et…

- Non ! S'il vous plait je préfère rentrer maintenant.

- Bon très bien.

Elvira suivit la femme jusqu'au garage de la demeure, qui s'avéra aussi luxueux que la baraque. Plusieurs voitures se trouvaient garé, mais la jeune fille ne s'éternisa pas dessus, préférant s'éloigner rapidement de ce lieu et tout oublier le plus rapidement possible.

- Ah, Miranda, j'voulais savoir si vous saviez à qui appartient cette moto. Elle n'est pas à nous il me semble…

- Non elle appartient à cette jeune fille. Répondit la prénommée Miranda.

Elvira releva la tête pour faire face à un jeune homme blond. Celui-ci la toisait de haut, avant de reporter son regard sur sa moto.

- Elle est vieille, il n'y a pas de plaque d'immatriculation, c'est obligatoire maintenant, il faudrait refaire la peinture aussi, et changer le pot d'échappement, il e semble que celui-ci est vieux d'un siècle, j'ais même cru que Ryosuke avait ramener cette bécane de la casse pour pouvoir en faire quelques chose, mais apparemment non.

- De… De qu'elle droit vous êtes permis de l'examiner ! Lança-t-elle offensée par ses dires.

- Je retrouve une moto dans mon garage, donc chez moi, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle appartenait à une des éternels conquêtes de mon frère, mais là e ne comprends pas ses goûts… Une gamine apparemment qui roule sur une vieille poubelle, niveau vêtement… Aucun goût, vous n'êtes pas japonaise vu votre tête et la marque de votre moto. Vous avez des cernes, vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormis, je suppose, cela ne m'étonne pas, si vous étiez avec mon frère… Vous êtes au lycée ? Que vont dire vos parents quand ils sauront que vous avez passé la nuit ici ?

- Taisez-vous, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dîtes ! Je prends très soin de ma moto d'abord ! Ensuite je ne suis pas une conquête de votre frère, mon âge, sur quoi je roule et mes vêtements de vous regarde en aucun cas, redite encore une seule fois une critique sur moi, et je pense que vos fans en chaleur n'oseront même plus regarder tellement vos serez défiguré ! Mes cernes ne viennent pas de mon éventuel nuit passé avec votre frangin, vous n'aurais cas lui demander ce qui c'est passé, il vous expliquera lui-même.

Sur ce, elle enfourcha sa moto, la démarra le plus rapidement possible avant de partie à toute vitesse, loin de cette demeure, loin des Takahashi, loin de ce Ryosuke, et de ce frère insolent et irrespectueux. Elle qui voulait partir tranquillement, sans se faire remarquer, en espérant que Ryosuke l'aie déjà oublié le lendemain même.

Elle accéléra de nouveau. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu l'énerver !

0o0o0o

- Tu nous a ramené une drôle je jeune fille dis moi, elle était un peu jeune, non .

- Keisuke, tu l'as rencontré ?

Keisuke était directement monté dans la chambre de son frère, un sourire sur le visage.

- Bien sûre, une vrai tigresse en tout cas.

- Que lui as-tu dis ? Demanda t-il, sortant de nez de son ordinateur.

- Rien de bien méchant, ne t'inquiète pas, de toute manière tu fiche bien d'elles, tu ne les revois jamais en principe, en tout cas, elle, elle niait.

- Normal qu'elle niait, il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi.

- ?

0o0o0o0o

Elle arrive enfin chez elle, elle claqua la porte derrière elle, sa colère n'ayant pas disparue. Elle lança son blouson sur son divan et se laissa tomber dessus. Si jamais elle en revoyait un, elle dira ne jamais l'avoir vu, et de ne pas le connaitre.

Son regard se porta vers une petite enveloppe blanche, juste sous sa porte. Enfin blanche… Une trace noire se trouvait désormais dessus. Elle avait marchait dessus en entrant. Elle se leva et la saisit, avant de l'ouvrir :

Salut toi !

C'est juste pour te dire que je te donne rendez – vous ce soir à la station où je travail, disons vers 19 heure.

Sinon a part sa, j'ai eu du mal à trouver ou t'habite ! Allez, à ce soir.

Koychiro Iketani.

Elvira observa le dernière phrase. Il avait cherché où elle habitait, il avait donc vu dans qu'elle quartier elle vivait ? Enfin bon, il voulait lui parler apparemment.

Elvira se mit à sourire, décidemment, sa vie allait bien changer ! Fini la routine mélancolique habituelle. Maintenant, elle devait faire quelques efforts pour sortir de son trou, maintenant, elle n'était plus vraiment seule. Elle faisait partie d'une équipe. Ces gars là lui montraient une affection qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ça, mais elle pouvait avouer que c'était agréable d'être appréciée par quelqu'un…

Quand le soir arriva, elle mit un jean déchiré au niveau des genoux et du haut de ses jambes, un peu large et une vieille veste « Bob Marley ». Elle n'était pas fan mais elle avait appartenue à son frère. Une fois l'heure du rendez – vous arrivé, elle partie à la station service, ou était censé l'attendre Koychiro.

En la regardant, on pouvait penser qu'elle était une ado rebelle, avec ses vêtements larges, et son jean déchiré.

Koychiro attendait Elvira à l'intérieure, à cause de la fraicheur du soir. Elle entra, et fut aussitôt accueillie par le capitaine des speed stars.

- Ah, salut, ça va ?

- Ouais, et toi ? Dit-elle.

- Ca va, tu sais que tu vas pouvoir courir, bientôt ? Enchaina t-il.

- C'est vrai ? Dit-elle avec un léger ton d'entrain.

- Eh oui, tu seras là, la semaine prochaine, mardi vers 22 h30 ? Un défi individuelle, un contre un.

- Ouais je pense. Répondit-elle sans même savoir si elle avait le temps.

Elle était censé travailler le lendemain, ça allait être dure, mais elle ne voulait certainement pas refuser.

- En attendant, j'aimerai quand même te voir à l'œuvre…

La jeune fille le regarda, un sourire sur le visage. Il l'avait engagé sans même voir de quoi elle était capable, et il était tant qu'elle lui montre. Il n'allait pas en revenir le petit…

Elle le prit pas la main et l'entraina dehors, des terrains de cross avait était mis en place à l'occasion de la nouvelle règle. Alors qu'elle montait sur sa moto, intimant Iketani de la suivre, elle s'arrêta, souleva la selle et lui sortit un casque.

- T'en aura besoin.

- T'en met pas toi ?

- Jamais, dit elle avec un sourire.

Ils arrivèrent devant le terrain le plus proche de la station. Elvira s'était déjà entrainé dessus.

Koychiro s'assit par terre devant un chemin avec divers obstacle, pendant que la jeune fille se préparée. Une fois en place, elle commença lentement afin que sa moto soit chaude, ensuite, elle accéléra et prit le premier tremplin en vue, une fois dans les airs, elle redressa sa moto , et posa ses pieds, accroupi dessus, elle atterri la roue arrière la première et prit un virage en dérapage, puis un deuxième tremplin… Elle enchaina plusieurs figures sous les yeux de Koychiro qui la regardait stupéfait.

Une fois terminé, la jeune fille était essoufflée, il fallait vraiment être souple pour faire toutes ses figures, et il y avait un gros risque, mais la jeune fille avait dépassé cette peur depuis longtemps, étant très consciente des risques.

Elle rejoignit Iketani, sur le bord du terrain. Celui se leva.

- Tu sais, je t'ai engagée parce que personne ne s'était présenté pour faire partie des Speed Star, il y a des équipes tellement mieux ! Alors quand j'ai su que la nouvelle pilote voulait s'intégré à l'équipe, je n'ai pas voulut te saouler de peur que tu nous prennes de haut et que tu refuse. Mais alors la, je dois avouer que je n'ai rien à dire !

Il avait vu où elle habitait, et pourtant, il n'avait pas jugé le coin miteux où se trouvait son studio, un coin sombre, mal fréquentait à moitié en ruine. Heureusement qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur elle, sinon, il risquerait de la jugeait comme mauvais élément pour l'équipe.

Elvira comprenait mieux, ils étaient en quelques sortes, dans le même cas qu'elle.

Une fois cette journée passait, elle ne revit plus personne, Koychiro lui avait laissé un mot lui donnant rendez vous à sa station afin qu'elle le suive au lieu de rendez – vous, le mardi qui viendrait. Il lui tardait tellement ! Il lui expliquerait les règles le jour même sur le terrain.

Elle observait sa moto. Koychiro lui avait donné l'emblème des Speed Star, pour qu'elle le colle sur sa moto. C'était officiel désormais, elle était une Speed Star.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivait, Elvira avait rejoint Koychiro, et le suivait derrière lui en moto. Elle avait profité pour faire le plein. Ils arrivèrent enfin. Il y avait une foule pas possible, un agent les laissa passé. Koychiro sortit de sa voiture.

- Il faut que tu aille sur la ligne de départ, je vais me garer et je te rejoins. Lui dit celui - ci.

- OK.

Elvira se gara sur la ligne de départ, sous les regards des spectateurs présents, TOUS la regarder, depuis son arriver avec Iketani. Elle entendais des cris depuis qu'elle était là.

« C'est elle la coureuse des Speed Stars ? » Ou encore « Cette gamine ? ».

Kenji la rejoignit avec Takumi et un de ses amis, certainement.

- Hello Elvy ! Ca va ? C'est l'grand jour ! Lui dit Kenji, en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Eh ouais, répondit celle – ci avec un sourire.

Koychiro fini par les rejoindre, pendant qu'ils mettaient la moto en place. Elvira avait mit l'insigne a l'arrière de l'engin.

- J'affronte qu'elle équipe ? Demanda Elvira à son capitaine.

- Les Redsuns.

- Ceux contre qui t'as perdu ? Oh pardon, désolée. Dit – elle.

- Pas grave. Ouais c'est eux.

Elvira regarda alors son adversaire. La vingtaine à peu près, il la regardait même pas, trop occupait à régler les quelques préparatifs avec quelques membres de son équipe.

Quelques membres de son équipe… C'est alors qu'elle le vit… Lui qui lui avait rendu service alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas… Koychiro la sortie de ses pensée. Ils avaient fini les quelques éléments et lui donnait des conseils qu'elle écoutait à moitié. Elle l'entendait vaguement Kenji lui dire que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne devait pas s'arrêter.

- Ecoute, vous êtes jugé sur deux disciplines. La vitesse, et les figures. Si une seule des figures et ratée, c'est l'élimination direct. Ensuite, tant qu'aucun des deux coureurs ne s'est planté, on mise tout sur la vitesse. Allez t'inquiète pas bonne chance ma belle.

Il lui tapota le bras, avant de la laisser.

Elvira se mit en place, et démarra sa moto, tout comme son adversaire. C'est alors qu'il passa devant elle. Il la regarda simplement, de haut avant de partir avec le reste de son équipe, qui aidait l'autre motard. Soit il l'avait oubliée, soit il la méprisait, soit il était tout simplement comme ça. De toute manière elle s'en fichait pas mal, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, elle, elle l'avait oublié. Mais tout de même ! Et son frère, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Grrr…

Il la prenait pour qui ? Elle allait lui montrer, non mais ! Elle enfila son casque, et pris sa position habituelle sur sa moto. Une légère accélération montra qu'elle était prête. Pareil pour son adversaire. Elle entendit les cris de la foule derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Kenji, Koychiro et Takumi lui faire un signe d'encouragement. Puis, le capitaine des Redsuns se mit entre les deux concurrents. Elvira se retourna à ce moment là, et fut surprise de voir que Ryosuke était carrément le capitaine des Redsuns. Leurs regard se croisèrent quelques instant, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci donne le départ.

Ils s'élancèrent en même temps, puis Elvira pris l'avantage. Ils restèrent en ligne droite jusqu'à ce qu'un virage en épingle montre son nez. Ils le prirent en dérapage avant de redresser et de prendre un tremplin. Elle lâcha son guidon et posa un pied dessus, et le deuxième sur l'autre extrémité, la roue avant légèrement relevé. Elle reprit place sur sa moto avant d'atterrir. Ses suspensions risquait de la lâcher, il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse attention.

La course dura un sacrée moment. Son adversaire reprenait l'avantage. Ils se retrouvèrent à égalité. Aucun des deux n'avait raté aucune de leur figure. Il ne restait plus que du plat désormais. Il fallait qu'elle mise tout sur sa vitesse.

Devant elle, la ligne droite lui parut extrêmement longue, et malheureusement, le seule far qu'elle possédait ne lui en disait pas plus sur la route, dans la nuit. Elle préféra ralentir, laissant ainsi son adversaire prendre l'avantage sur la course. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le virage en épingle qui se trouvait droit devant. Le motard des Redsuns n'eut pas le temps de freiner et se planta en plein de la seule barrière qui se trouvait.

Alors elle accéléra, changea de vitesse au pied avant de prendre le virage en dérapage. Son adversaire ne la rattrapa, la Harley était bien lancée, et Elvira n'eut aucun mal à terminer son parcourt.

Elle franchie la ligne d'arrivée soulagée. La foule vint la saluer, et la féliciter, alors qu'elle ne s'était pas totalement arrêtée. Sa tête lui tourné un peu, elle avait du mal à y croire, elle avait gagné ! Elle savait malgré tout que sans se fameux « accident », elle ne serait certainement pas arrivé première.

Le second motard arriva enfin. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille, alors qu'elle se débarrassait de son casque.

- Bien joué. Dit – il en lui tendant la main.

Elvira le regarda quelques instant, avant de lui serrer la main.

- Sans l'accident, tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas gagné. Dit-elle.

- Les précautions font partie du mérite. Je n'ai pas fait attention, toi oui, alors bien joué.

Et il s'éloigna sans plus de mots.

Maintenant, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, sous sa première victoire, mais elle restait persuader que sans l'accident, elle aurait perdu.

- Eh, rouquine ! Fit une forte voix derrière elle, un homme avec un talkie-walkie à la main. Le p'tit Iketani te félicite.

Elle hocha la tête, et observa la foule qui après avoir salué les deux coureurs, commençait à s'éloignait vers leurs voitures.

Le souvenir de la dernière course lui revint en mémoire. « Capitaine des Redsuns ! Bon sang c'est clair, on est ennemis maintenant. » Pensa la jeune fille.

Le reste du publique venait de partir. Ce coup – ci, le temps était doux et chaud, et elle n'habitait pas très loin. Elle s'engagea sur la route, mais des fars l'arrêtèrent. Le motard des Redsuns s'arrêta devant la jeune fille.

- T'as les félicitations de mon capitaine, dit – il en montrant une silhouette au loin. Avant de partir au loin.

La silhouette s'avança, Elvira l'aperçut que très vaguement avec la noirceur de la nuit. Une fois en face d'elle, il posa sa main sur le guidon de la moto.

- Je vois que j'avais raison, vous faites partie des Speed stars. Lui dit – il.

Elle hocha la tête avant de répondre :

- Et vous, vous êtes capitaine des Redsuns.

- Effectivement. Je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement de mon frère, l'autre jour, chez moi.

- Ah ouais, j'l'avais oublié celui-là, pas grave.

- En tout cas, vous lui avez plu.

- Pas moi, si jamais je le revoit qu'il prépare les pansements.

Ryosuke rigola légèrement.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire, ne vous en faites pas.

- Moi je ne m'en fait pas, lui par contre il devrait. Bien sur ce, je vais partir. En tout cas je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour l'autre jour.

- De rien, en tout cas, nous sommes amenés à nous revoir, du moins je l'espère.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna de la bécane de la jeune fille, elle ne lui répondit rien et accéléra, avant de s'éloigner définitivement.


End file.
